Brought Up That Way
by TaylorSwiftFearless
Summary: 4-shot song-fic. The things a daddy will do for their little girl. 3 different situations where Tommy S., Squints, and Benny were 100% there for their daughters. Based off of Brought Up That Way by Taylor Swift! Please read and review!
1. Santorelli

_**I couldn't wait to write this story. I am taking a very small break from my other Sandlot Fic to write this. I am SURE this fic will be 4 chapters. I am splitting the song Brought Up That Way by Taylor Swift into 3 parts. **_

_**I added 2 OCs into this fic. They are… Madeline "Maddie" Palledorous and Elizabeth Rodriguez (She goes by many names Lizzie, Beth, etc.) Heather Santorelli is the little girl in the end of Sandlot: Heading Home.**_

_**The chapters will most likely be small, sorry. I only write to match the songs.**_

_**I don't own Taylor Swift's Brought Up That Way. I don't own Sandlot or any characters I use. I only own Madeline and Elizabeth. **_

**Chapter Summary: _Tommy Santorelli's daughter Heather is being bullied at school. So Tommy decides to be a good daddy and takes charge._**

**I**t had been exactly 3 days since Tommy packed up and moved his family to his childhood hometown. Of course, Heather couldn't be more scared. She was only 7, and in a new town. Just like any other 7-year-old who moved to a new town, she was scared she wouldn't make any friends. The only friends she had in this town were two girls who were at least 10 years older than her, at the youngest.

Her brother, Oliver, wouldn't have any trouble. He was brave, funny, outgoing and easier to talk to. But Heather was a very shy girl. She was also a major daddy's girl. In her old town, Heather thought no one could hurt her because her daddy protected her. She didn't know what was different about this new town. _He can protect me here to, right? _Heather thought to herself on the way to school. Her daddy was sitting next to her driving.

"Daddy…I'm scared." Heather said to her father sitting next to her.

"I know, sweetie. It will be alright." Tommy said to her in a soothing voice, not taking his eyes off the road. Heather nodded and looked back out her window. The drive was shorter than she had expected. Her old school was at least 10 minutes away; this drive was at least 3-5 minuets. "Bye, Heather." Tommy said to his daughter once they were in front of her new elementary school.

"Bye daddy." She said getting out of the car.

"I'll be home after school. When you get home, I want to show you somewhere. Okay?" Tommy asked his daughter. Heather was out of the car with the window rolled down so she could still talk to him. She nodded, making Tommy smile and say, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said back and walked slowly to her new school. Heather Santorelli has never been more scared in her life.

The day went worse than Heather thought, she felt hopeless and miserable the entire day. All she wanted to do was go home and cry her eyes out, like she did in the bathroom most of the day. She had to walk home with her little brother, Oliver. The entire walk home, he talked about how great his day was. His new friends, new teachers, everything he did etc. But with every word, it made Heather feel more and more miserable and horrible.

They finally reached their house. Oliver came in practically skipping, while Heather ran to her room crying. Tommy and Trudy looked at their daughter running by her face covered by her hand, but obviously crying. Trudy went to go talk to her but was stopped by Tommy. "I'll check on her." He said, "You go check on Oliver. He looks like he needs to say something or he's gonna explode." Tommy pointed to his son who was bouncing up in down on the sofa. Trudy nodded and walked over to her over-excited son, while Tommy walked to Heather's room.

"Heather?" Tommy asked quietly. He lightly knocked on the locked door to his daughters' room.

"Go away." Heather replied, her voice muffled and a little hard to understand.

"Please just let me in." He said with his voice quiet again. Tommy heard the shuffling of blankets and sheets. He heard the click of a lock and the door slowly creek open. Heather stood there sniffling and waited for him to talk. "Are you ok?" Tommy asked. Of course, he knew what her answer would be, but he still needed to ask. Heather hung her head down and nodded 'no'.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tommy asked his daughter, bending down to her level. Again, the little girl nodded 'no'. Tommy took her small hand in his and with his other and lifted her head so she could look at him. "What happened?" He asked.

Heather just cried again, "Please, don't make me go back there daddy." To hear his little girl say that, it broke Tommy's heart. He nodded asking her to continue, so she did. "I just them to stop being so mean." Heather leaned forward and cried into her daddy's shirt.

Tommy nodded and lightly grabbed Heather's, pulling her away from him softly so she could see him again, "Come on." He said grabbing the girl's hand and walking to the front door.

"Where are we going daddy?" Heather asked still crying slightly.

"Your school" Tommy replied to his daughter, "Trudy, I'll be back in a little while." He yelled to his wife in the family room. "Come on sweetie." He said.

Heather nodded and followed him to their car. Tommy gripped the steering wheel the way, thinking about what he was going to say

They entered the small office that had the faded words in big black letters 'Principal's Office'. They were greeted by a lady who told both of them to wait for just a moment. After about 5 minutes, Tommy and Heather were called in to speak to the Principal of that local elementary school. Furious, Tommy walked and simply looked at the principal. "What can I do for you sir?" The Principal asked in a snotty tone that Tommy did not appreciate.

"What can you do? What you can do is tell me why my little girl is being bullied at this school." Tommy said slamming his hand on the man's wooden desk.

"It happens everywhere. There's nothing we can do!" The principal replied simply, as if it was no big deal.

"Listen here, Principal…" Tommy stopped to look at his name plate, "…Mead. I live and breathe everyday for my family and to see my little girl with tears in her eyes, coming home from school crying her eyes out, telling me to not bring her back here is completely unbearable. I didn't raise her to be put down by stupid kids with bad attitudes. We didn't move here, so she could be ignored and taunted. I live my whole damn life to see that little girl's smile, and this school can't do that for her. These kids can't do that for her." He finally finished. Principal Mead stood shocked at Tommy, and the words he had just said.

"Very well," the principal said, "I will try to keep a better eye out for Heather and any other kids being bullied."

"Good." Tommy said walking out of the door with his daughter, still holding his hand. They walked to the car in silence. But once they were in the car and driving, Heather spoke up…

"Thank you, daddy." She said looking at her dad smiling, her face still slightly red from all the crying.

"No problem baby girl." Tommy replied. "You know I'd always do that for you, 'cause I love you."

"I love you to." Heather said still smiling at her father.

"So, about the place I wanted to show you? You still up for it." Tommy asked his daughter. Heather just nodded. Tommy excitedly took the next turn and headed for the Sandlot.

Tommy was thankful for his family and the time he spent with them. Losing his mom when he was just 12, he treasured every moment spent with his family. Tommy was very thankful for Heather, his baby girl. And no matter how old she got, she would always be his little girl.

**THE END!**

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was fun writing it. If you want the next part, please review! I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the songfic!**_

_**Brought Up That Way by Taylor Swift (Part 1)**_

_Emily comes home from school_

_Grabs onto her daddy's hand_

_He says "Baby girl, _

_Whats wrong with you?"_

_She says, "Please don't_

_Make me go back there again."_

_She said, "I wish there was some_

_Way to make them stop it."_

_So he drives to that principal's office_

_And says, "I didn't bring her up_

_So they can cut her down. _

_I didn't bring her here, _

_So they could shut her out._

_I live my whole damn life_

_To see that little girls smile_

_So why are tears, _

_Rolling down that sweet face?_

_She wasn't brought up that way."_


	2. Palledorous

_**Here is the second part of this story. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to The Book Worm and chic-chicky who reviewed on my story for the last chapter.**_

_**This has Squints and his second eldest daughter Madeline. Maddie is 17 years old. Just a little bit of knowledge you need to know.**_

_**I don't own Brought Up That Way byt Taylor Swift or Sandlot. I do own Maddie.**_

**Chapter Summary: _When Maddie comes home late from hanging out with her boyfriend, Squints questions her. She confesses what's wrong, and as a dad Squints comforts her and the words he says could very much change her life._**

Madeline Palledorous could very well be the strongest, loudest, and funniest teenager you could meet. But besides the fact she was all those things, she was also very responsible. So why was she so that night? The night of her younger sister's birthday.

Maddie got along with all of her siblings, but her and her sister had a special bond. Madeline could never miss Emma's party for the world.

Maddie sneaked through the door. It was 11, she figured everyone was asleep. She hoped no one would notice her absence. Maddie slowly closed the door. She turned around pushed her back against door and slid down slowly. With her feet pushed out she put her face in her hands and cried. She did the stupidest thing ever… and she knew it.

"What's wrong, Maddie?" She heard a voice say. Maddie slowly removed her face from her hands and looked up. Her face was red from crying and she had a large bruise on the side of her cheek. "Maddie?" Her dad said again.

"Daddy?" Maddie said her voice cracking and weak. Squints ran to his daughter's side and looked at her. "I'm sorry." She said in a muffled voice, crying into his shirt.

"What happened?" He wondered, trying to comfort his daughter.

"He tried…" she whispered, still holding onto her dad's shirt. "He tried." Maddie repeated. This broke Squints' heart, hearing her say this. Even though she didn't say what he 'tried' to 'do', he knew exactly what it was.

"I couldn't do it." She said again crying even more. Through the tears she said, "I couldn't do that to you." She whispered. Madeline backed away from her father and looked at him. It was at that point he noticed the bruise…

"So he hit you?" Squints asked. Maddie nodded and leaned forward for yet another hug. At this point in time, Maddie didn't want to move. She felt safe here, in her daddy's arms.

"Listen Maddie…" Squints said, still holding onto his daughter, "… I didn't raise you, to just be wore down… you're better then that. I live my whole damn lives, to you're smile. Don't let anyone take that away." He whispered into his daughter's ear. She nodded and backed away.

"Thank you." Maddie said, not crying any more the tear stains obvious.

"No thank you…" Squints said helping her up. Maddie gave him a confused look, so he continued, "…for thinking of me and your family… for being responsible."

Maddie nodded tears forming in her eyes still. She reached forward and gave him a hug. "I love you, daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too Maddie." Squints whispered.

"I'm sorry." Maddie said backing up, "For missing Emma's birthday… I couldn't get away." She gestured to the bruise on her face.

"Yeah… she missed you." Squints nodded, "But… she's up stairs if you want to see her."

Maddie nodded and ran up the stairs to her sister's room. She slowly opened the door to find her sister sleeping with tear stains on her face and pillow. Maddie slowly tip toed to her bed and reached down to give her sister a light kiss on the little girl's forehead. Maddie backed away and started for the door. "Maddie?" She heard a little voice behind her. The teenager turned around to see her sister fully awake sitting up staring at her.

"Emma." Maddie said and ran towards her to give her a hug. Emma held onto her sister's neck and shut her eyes tight. Maddie held onto the little girl, tears pouring form her eyes like rain.

Neither aware that their dad was in the door way, watching them. Every time he saw Maddie, he pictured he little girl who went to the Sandlot for the first time at age 5. The little girl he taught to play catch at age 7. He see's his little girl, the girl always referred to as a 'daddy's girl'. But as of that day, when he see's Maddie he thinks of how mature she is. He thinks of how much she turned into a beautiful young lady.

**THE END!**

_**Sorry it's short…I finished it when I could. I started a new story that revolves around Lizzie (Who will be in the next chapter) and Maddie (The girl in this story). They will be younger though. Please watch out for the next chapter!**_

_**Brought Up That Way by Taylor Swift (Part 2)**_

_Emily's home lat again_

_He sees that boy drive away_

_Oh, but something's different this time_

_She doesn't have too much to say_

_She said: "He tried,_

_But there's just some things I won't do"_

_And through the tears she said:_

"_I couldn't do that to you."_

_And he said:_

"_I didn't bring you up,_

_So he could wear you down._

_Take that innocent heart,_

_And turn it inside out._

_I live my whole damn life,_

_To see my little girl smile._

_So don't let no body take that away._

_You weren't brought up that way."_


	3. Rodriguez

_**Ok so this is the last part of this FanFic! I am so excited. I am posting another chapter after this one…but that will just be information, future projects, questions etc. I hope you guys enjoy this one. This is the saddest part of the song in my opinion. **_

_**Please review and sign up for Roleplay.**_

_**Thank you to my reviewers… **_

_**The Book Worm, **_

_**chic-chicky, **_

_**book-lover, **_

_**Coca-Cola-Diet Coke2007, **_

_**DefyGravity-LegendsNeverDie895, **_

_**and Disney Freak-Potter Geek. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sandlot, Benny and any other characters I use. I don't own Brought Up That Way by Taylor Swift. I only own Elizabeth (Lizzie).**_

_**Lizzie's Third Person POV**_

_**T**__his light is taking forever!_ 21 year oldElizabeth Rodriguez thought to herself. With how frustrated she was, she was not at all patient. Lizzie's day couldn't have gone worse. The first thing was when she realized…something horrible and amazing at the same time. Her best friend couldn't be more mad at her. But the worst of all, she got in a fight with her real best friend…her dad.

They had a great relationship, nothing ever went wrong. But somehow, today was different. Lizzie couldn't quite recall what they were fighting about, but whatever it was it brought tears to her eyes just thinking about it.

"Come on!" She screamed at the light, as if it could hear her. Tears streamed from her eyes; all that happened today was way too much for her.

The light finally turned green, much to her relief. Lizzie slowly moved her car forward and began to drive…

_**Benny's Third Person POV**_

_Why did I let this happen?_ Benjamin thought to himself. After the fight with his daughter, he wasn't sure of to do. Benny didn't want to argue with her, why would he want with his own little girl? It was over something stupid, in his point of view. So here he was, sitting on his couch. Benny was hoping for a call from the one person he wanted to talk to, the one person he wanted to say 'I'm sorry' too, the one person he wanted to say the words 'I love you' too… his daughter.

So Benny Rodriguez sat and waited. He glanced out the window at the rain and the noise it made when it hit the window… it seemed calming to him. He usually found this stupid sound annoying, but not today. The phone rang interrupting him from his thoughts. He brought his attention from the window to the phone. Benny didn't bother to see the number, "Hello?" he said after picking up the phone.

"Hello sir, this is…Benny Rodriguez…correct?" The person on the other phone asked. It wasn't Lizzie, it was a man who had a formal tone to his voice…which Benny didn't like.

"Yes?" Benny answered with a confused tone.

"Sir, this is Officer Tate. I am at the local hospital…" The man stopped talking. Benny's mind wondered around thinking about why someone at the hospital was calling him at this time. _Please…_Benny thought _… please don't be Lizzie._

"There's been an accident… I think you should come down here. Right away, sir." Officer Tate continued. Benny's heart dropped… this couldn't be Lizzie. It just can't be Lizzie.

"What happened?" Benny asked, his voice cracking…his eyes on the verge of tears.

"A drunken driver, H-he ran a red light." Officer Tate had trouble speaking, "He ran straight into Elizabeth Rodriguez's car. I think you should get down here sir… you're daughter is fading fast."

As quick as he could, Benny hung up the phone and ran to his car. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital…where his daughter is dying.

On his drive there, he thought…

_This couldn't have happened. This can't happen…she can't die. I raised her to follow her dreams, to live her life. I didn't bring her up, to watch them lay her down. God… you nearly killed me the day her mother died. I can't lose Lizzie too. That's the only thing that kept me alive, was my little girl's smile…seeing her happy. Being with her, having her happy and safe seeing her smile kept me alive. Oh god…please don't take Lizzie, not today. She can't go; my little girl…Lizzie… can't go. It wont be easy for you taking her today…she's strong, she will hold on. Lizzie won't give up… she wont give up. She wasn't brought up that way…_

Benny finally reached the hospital. He ran to the desk and got the room number Lizzie was in. He ran… through the hospital and too Lizzie's room. _Hold on, Lizzie; please hold on_ he thought as he ran. Benny approached the room and stood there for a moment. He reached for the door handle. But before he could open the door, a doctor came out.

"Are you Benny Rodriguez?" The doctor asked… his voice was confusing to Benny. The doctor didn't sound sad, nor did he sound happy.

"Yes." Benny said weakly.

"Then you know what happened to your daughter?" The doctor said to him, looking down slightly.

"Yes…" Benny said "…is she…ok?"

The doctor sighed before speaking…

_**5 minutes later…**_

Benny opened the door to his daughter's hospital room. His hands were shaking… he didn't want to believe what might happen. Benny thought back to what the doctor had said…

"_You're daughter was hurt very badly. When they first brought Lizzie in…we all thought that well…she wasn't going to make it…"_

_My heart stopped, this wasn't happening…she wasn't dead._

"_We officially declared her dead…" The doctor stopped talking and looked down at the floor, actually…smiling. "But… a miracle happened… she came back. She actually came back too life." He paused again._

"_But here's the thing…" he said, looking up at me again, "Lizzie didn't actually wake up. So, she didn't die… but she didn't wake up. We thought it could only mean one thing…" _

"_She's in a…coma?" I asked, not sure what to feel._

"_Exactly," The doctor nodded, "However, since she is alive… there is a chance she could wake up. We just don't know when."_

_I just nodded and went the door…_

Benny walked into the room. A million thoughts ran through his head… he wasn't sure what to feel. Happy, his daughter didn't die. Upset, she almost died. Scared, she could never wake up. He looked down at Lizzie. He looked really bad. Hair messy, scars everywhere, bruises… but Benny was just happy to see her face again.

Benny grabbed her soft hand and held it in his gently. He got down and sat on his knees on the floor. He leaned his head forward and cried into the edge of Lizzie's hospital bed.

Meanwhile, Lizzie must have felt Benny's hand because she slowly fluttered her eyes open. She was weak…could barely move. "Da-dad-daddy?" she managed to get out.

Benny's head shot up and looked at Lizzie, "Lizzie…" he said. Benny reached forward and gave Lizzie a gentle hug; he kissed the top of her head. They both cried… neither one wanted to let go of their embrace… ever…

_**I am crying right now. That was sad right? Please tell me what you think in a review. Next chapter (Info chapter) I should post tomorrow! **_

_**Brought Up That Way by Taylor Swift (Part 3)**_

_The phone rings on a rainy night,_

_Says: "Its officer Tate."_

_He said: "Sir there's been an accident,_

_Better come down here right away._

_A drunken driver missed an overpass,_

_And Emily, she's fading fast."_

_He says: "God, _

_I didn't bring her up,_

_To watch them lay her down._

_Nearly killed me the day,_

_They put her mamma in the ground._

_Only thing kept me alive,_

_Was that little girl's smile._

_So please don't take that away._

_It won't be easy, taking her today._

_She wasn't brought up that way."_

_ …_

_He stands over the hospital bed,_

_Emily opens her eyes._


	4. InformationalPLEASE READ!

**Here is the _informational _chapter I was talking about!**

**Please read this if you were thinking about not.**

**I am really excited to start this new story for Sandlot.**

**It should be up tonight or tomorrow.**

**Summary: **_Elizabeth "Princess" Rodriguez is the daughter of Benny Rodriguez. People call her "Princess" because, to so many, she is known as the "Princess of Baseball" After losing her mom, getting through her life couldn't be harder. But with the help of her dad, her best friends and this new kid who just…showed up, she thinks she can get through it._

**This WILL take place during the Sandlot 3 movie. **

**For this story I am going to let you pick who Elizabeth should end up with (Pairing)**

**There will be a poll on my profile that will let you vote.**

**It's simple; the pairing with the most votes gets to be the winner.**

**The choices are…**

**Wings**

**Timber**

**Ryan**

**DP**

**Tommy**

**James (An OC)**

**EJ**

**You can choose.**

**By the way, James is an OC in my story.**

**He is basically Scotty's know-it-all prep school kid (lol!).**

**I am asking around… if anyone wants me to do a songfic for Sandlot**

**To a certain song… please tell me!**

**I am _OFFICIALY_ fulfilling requests for Sandlot Songfics.**

**Just send me…**

**The name of the song**

**Who sang the song**

**Character(s) involved**

**(IF OC include bio, appearance, personality etc.)**

**What you want to happen**

**I want to say _THANK YOU_ to all my reviwers who reviewed on this story…**

**The Book Worm**

**Chic-chicky**

**Book-lover**

**Coca-Cola-Diet Coke2007**

**DefyGravity-LegendsNeverDie895**

**Disney Freak-Potter Geek**

**Golden Girls-Sister2013**

**IThinkI'llTryDefyingGravity**

**You are all amazing and keep reviewing!**

**Thank you to the person who Favorite/Alerted my story…**

**missalyssap**

**If you have any questions about my upcoming story,**

**A Sandlot Songfic you want me to do (because I love that!),**

**Or a general question…**

**Just PM me or Review!**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll.**

**Please _SIGN UP _for the Sandlot 3 Roleplay!**

**Thank you again! I hope you enjoy everything coming up!**


End file.
